


Made With Love

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Jarvis and Ana do not like Peggy’s cupcakes.





	Made With Love

Peggy holds out a tray of cupcakes she has baked for Jarvis and Ana. She stares at them intensely, watching them both take small bites out of the pink frosting and chocolate caking. The two of them exchange a glance with their mouths full. “Well?” she presses. “What do you think?”

“Mmm,” Jarvis goes, having such a hard time swallowing. “These are the best, Miss Carter...”

“Mmhmm,” Ana nods her bright red perm head along with agreement. She gulps the salty piece of cupcake down her throat and has a dying need for water.

Peggy Carter glows above the tray. “I’m so glad you like them!” She now takes two more cupcakes to hand over.

“I, um, haven’t finished my first one quite yet,” Jarvis stammers, trying to refuse the spare.

The doorbell rings with Peggy offering to go answer it. As soon as she’s gone out of sight, both Jarvis and Ana run over to spit out the remains of Peggy’s salty cupcakes into the trash bin.

“Those are the worst,” Ana says in a harsh whisper.

“Ghastly,” Jarvis agrees.


End file.
